The Dance Of Doom
by KaR-LiN
Summary: What happens when you mix Harry Potter with singing, Riverdance, brakdancing and belly dancing? You're about to find out...


  
Disclaimer... unfortunately we, as in us, as in me and my friend own nothing, well unless you count my 17 couches, 42 pillows and my killer coffee table...oh and we dont own harry pothead or any other characters that might show up in this, weird and wacky fic... on with the story now...  
I'm so very sorry..It's,like, 10 at night and we're very HyPeR!  
WARNING- big time OOC, (you have been warned)Now read! I said NOW!!  
R & R  
By- KaR and LiN  
  
Prolouge, dun dun DUN!!!!!  
  
  
"LA LE LA LA LA LA LI LA LA LE LA LADE DUM DUM DE DIDDY DIDDY DUM DUM," Sang Draco, or better known as extreme hottie... as he skipped down the hallway, to his potions class.He knew he would not be in any trouble at all for being late, for the small itsy bitsy reason, that greasy better known as Snape, has always favored hottie, i mean... oops i mean Draco... As hottie skipped down the hallway he slipped on a banana peel and screamed like a girl. Harry happened to be walking by and pointed and laughed, BUT while he was laughing he never noticed another banana peel on the floor. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed harry as he fell on top of Draco. ( This is soo not right... ) just then Colin Creevey walked by with his camera (damn that camera!)  
and took a pic of the two blushing boys. Hottie, I mean Draco quickly got up and stuttered " la de dum, i mean... get away from me scar head!" They both got up and ran to class.  
Harry got to class first. "Why are you late, Potter?", yelled Snape. "I, uh, got caught in the halls..Yeah, that's it, I got stuck." he muttered."Well, you can stay after class to make up the time you wasted! And 50 thousand points from Gryffindor!" Draco walked into class and smiled evily. "I'm here" he said in a sing-song voice.(Here comes a big dance sequence..are you ready?) Snape starts to belly dance and skip with Draco."Draco, my Draco. How I've waited for you" He sings. "La de dum..I love you..I mean, aww crap!"Draco says, trying to sing. Just then, the entire class starts to sing and dance, while Neville does a one person wave. Colin Creevey came running in at just that moment and started blankly for a second, then he remembered why he was there.   
He ran up to the front of the class holding the picture of Draco and Harry in the halls and pinned it to the blackboard. Everyone stopped singing and pointed and giggled. Snape started to cry, Draco screamed(like a girl, I might add) Harry fainted and Hermione and Ron saw this as their opportunity to make out in the corner undetected.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Harry, as he woke up from that horrable dream. " RON! Ron wake up!!!" yelled Harry as he put on his glasses, but then he looked at Rons bed and saw it empty, along with Nevilles, and Dean AND Seamus, "okay thats odd where is everbody?" harry walked to the common room to find it empty, he slowly left through the fat lady's portrait. Harry walked down the corridors and looked in all the class rooms he passed, only to find them deserted too. As Harry neared the great hall he could hear the faint sound of singing, as he got closer he could make out a few of the words. An anonymous girl ( hint, hint nudge, nudge) "Ron im pregnant! i'm really pregnant!" another anonymous speaker ( hint, hint nudge, nudge) " Oh my god im gunna be a daddy! this is too much bloody exitement i think im gunna cry!" as harry walked in the door he almost died of shock, there on the floor was every hogwarts student dancing! but that was nothing compared to what he saw was the middle of attention. There in the middle of the dance floor was Albus Dumbledore and Menerva McGonagall break dancing! ( NOW THAT IS JUST WRONG! ) every one was singing different songs and tunes "OMG! this is like soo awsome!" yelled Harry as he fainted yet again.  
When Harry awoke he saw a pink, fluffy monkey hovering over him. He screamed and reached for his glasses and saw that it was a stuffed animal brought by Gilderoy Lockheart. "Hey wait! I thought you lost your memory!" Harry said. "I did..Didn't I? Wait..WHO ARE YOU??????" he screamed. Harry's head hurt from all the screaming going on and he slapped Lockheart. "OWW! YOU BASTARD!" screamed Lockheart.Harry grabbed the pink, fluffy monkey and ate it, which only made the screaming worse. "I.. I, can't believe you just ate my friend" said Lockheart. He started running around like a banshee. Harry slapped Lockheart and slowly made his way down to the great hall when all of a sudden...."The got, the mustard, OUT!!" Voldemort sings as he bounces into the great hall.   
tbc  
R&R or no updates... not that we expect to get any.... ohh you may not believe this but in reality me / LiN and KaR are actually very mature grade nines... not that you care...lol please review and dont worry if its a flame... thats better than nothing!  
  
  
LiN ^.~  
KaR ^_*  
WE WUBBLES YOU ALL... well not really but oh well  
  



End file.
